


once a hacker, always a hacker

by ChemicallyEnhanced



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based off a comic, Crack-ish, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of sexual things, this is really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicallyEnhanced/pseuds/ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Yoosung is so done with Seven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly laughed so hard when i saw this comic that i knew i had to write yooseven for it.

Yoosung nearly screams at how slowly Seven is going with this.

Three fingers in, and _still_ , his asshole lacks some serious dick. He knew that even before they got together that Seven was inexperienced—hey, it’s not like _he_ had any in the first place, either—and tended to be really…careful with everything. Maybe a little _too_ careful.

And in a time like this, it was in both of their best interests to get to the main event before Yoosung died of frustration—or worse, blue balls.

“Luciel,” Yoosung whines, arching his hips up, cock dripping. Fingers are nice and all, but just thinking about Seven’s dick inside of him makes something hot coil in his stomach and his throat to close up.

Seven looks up in alarm, removing his fingers from where they’d been resting within Yoosung’s walls—god _dammit_ , there goes any pleasure—and reaches up to stroke his face. “What is it? Am I hurting you?”

It takes a very patient place in Yoosung’s brain for him not to snap. They’ve had sex more times than Yoosung can count, and every time, Seven is always a tad too gentle with him. Instead, he takes a deep breath—still feeling that emptiness, care to do something about that, _Luciel_ —and answers, “No.” When Seven lets out a sigh of relief, he continues, “I’d just like you to fuck me into next week, that’s all.”

He can see how his words affect Seven. The other male’s eyes dilate rapidly, and his breathing quickens. “Ok.” Even his voice is slightly strained. “Ok, hold on. Just let me get a condom on.”

“Forget the condom!” Yoosung begs. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

His lips are inexplicably smothered in a hard kiss, and when Seven pulls back, Yoosung can see something a bit… _feral_ in the hacker’s eyes.

“Don’t…say things like that without expecting consequences, Yoosungie,” Seven says in a low tone.

Yoosung’s eyes widen, his body heating up with arousal. “O-ok.” This is a side to Seven that he doesn’t see very often, but when it appears, he never knows whether to react with caution or coyness.

It’s as if a switch was suddenly turned off. Seven seems to return to his normal self, smiling adoringly at him and giving him a sweet kiss. “Ready, sweetheart?” He positions himself so the tip of his dick is pressed against Yoosung’s loosened hole.

Usually, the penetration doesn’t really hurt—due to Seven’s excessive preparation—but Yoosung still relaxes his body and nods. “Ready.”

Oddly, Seven has a glint in his eye as he enters smoothly and bottoms out. Yoosung doesn’t think much of it until he says, in a voice sort of like a hacker sneaking into his enemies’ base, “I’m in.”

Before Yoosung can say anything, Seven thrusts, and then everything afterwards is just pure feeling.


End file.
